


Domek w Bieszczadach

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [1]
Category: Nocarz
Genre: Drabble's Day, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ta skończona menda, liczy mi BBCode jako słowa i nie może się zdecydować czy jest 99 słów, czy 101. Nosz kurde. m(_ _)m<br/>Co licznik to po swojemu...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domek w Bieszczadach

**Author's Note:**

> Ta skończona menda, liczy mi BBCode jako słowa i nie może się zdecydować czy jest 99 słów, czy 101. Nosz kurde. m(_ _)m  
> Co licznik to po swojemu...

Domek w Bieszczadach, pies i kominek. Marzenie tak trywialne, tak powszechne, że wręcz śmieszne, a jednak Echis niemal płacze ze szczęścia, gdy po raz pierwszy przekracza próg nowego domu. Trzyma mocno drżącą dłoń Icty, gdy chodzą po budynku.

Tam będzie ich sypialnia, a tam ich salon. A tam będzie ich kuchnia.

Ich, ich, wszystko _ich_.

Tylko ich.

Bez strachu. Bez krwi. Bez Głodu.

Bez Vespera, myśli Echis, udając, że nie widzi jego cienia w każdym kącie domu, w każdym smutnym grymasie żony.

Domek w Bieszczadach, pies i kominek.

I cień Lorda Innanitów zamieszkały już na stałe w oczach Icty.


End file.
